Son of Darkness, Daughter of the Beast
by Ratgirl12
Summary: When the titains come across two teens from the future, who happen to be the twin son and daugther of raven and beastboy, how will they handle it? I suck at summarys, also its my first fanfic go easy BBxRAE Disclaimer: I do not own teen titians, sadly
1. Discovered

Raven cracked an eye open irritably as the Alarm disturbed her from her meditation, "It never fails" she sighed before phasing though the floor to the ops room. Everyone looked at Robin as he pointed to a blinking red dot on the screen "It's Slade, he sent a robot to wreak havoc downtown"

"Titans GO! I always wanted to say that" Cyborg grinned, Robin shook his head "Don't get used to it"

"Awww…man"

Raven groaned and took to the air, followed closely by Beast boy with Cyborg in tow, and Starfire with Robin. It didn't take long to find the robot; its huge main body was an armor-plated sphere with 10 spindly legs armed with large blade like claws, its head resembled Slade's mask, black and copper.

Starfire threw Robin and quite a few Starbolts at the robot's head, they had no effect whatsoever, and Robin kicked and punched, and threw a few exploding disks but still not even a scratch. One of the legs slammed into his chest knocking him off the robot

Raven growled "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" flinging bolt's of dark energy at the armored-body, one of the legs reached up to snatch her from the air only to be ripped off by a angry looking green T-rex. The leg writhed in BB's jaws, its blade like claws scored a deep wound in his scaly side. With a surprised yelp he released the leg and reverted back to human form, the leg some how had reattached itself to the robot.

And now it was pissed off, three legs flew at once at the green changeling; suddenly the legs were enveloped in dark energy. Raven gasped, that wasn't her power…

The three robotic limbs were pulled off the creature and stabbed at it, the blade like claws piercing the hull easily and cloaked figure stepped from the darkness. a tiger seemingly made from crackling dark energy sprung into one of the gaps made by the claws

Suddenly the robot stopped moving and collapsed in a crumpled heap on the street, and a small girl, with pale green skin and violet hair, pulled herself out of the body of the robot sighing "Another day, another huge robot, right bro?"

"Yep" the cloaked figure agreed flatly, as his sister jumped off the robot and landed beside him. Suddenly they both fell face forward onto the sidewalk.

The titans all stood there staring in silence, shocked by these two who just took down a something they could barely touch.

"O-kay…" Robin said nervously breaking the quiet "Um.. you think we should take them back to the tower, or what?"

"We can't just leave them here, lets get them to the med. Lab." Cyborg nodded, walking over to the cloaked boy, when he picked him up his hood fell back and Cyborg nearly dropped him in surprise.

He looked almost like a clone of beast boy except he had paler green skin, violet hair, and a diamond shaped red gemstone set into his forehead…


	2. Baldness!

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, if I did, you would be watching a episode about this not reading a fan fiction.**

Cyborg sat the two mysterious teens in the med. Lab, and ran a DNA test on them to see if his suspicions were true.

"Yep, there your kids BB." Cyborg said with a smirk BB was nearly pulling his hair out "DUDE! I don't have any kids! ESPEAICAILLY NOT WITH RAVEN!"

"Not according to my scans, and the scans don't lie"

"GAH! This isn't possible!"

"What isn't possible?" said a voice behind them. The girl appeared to have woken up, and was now sitting up cocking her head quizzically at beast boy.

"He's denying that you are his child. Despite the DNA tests."

She laughed light-heartedly " Afraid so dad, you say the same exact thing in the future, though normally it's about Corey and not me. Speaking of which" She threw a pillow a pillow at her brother's sleeping form.

"I don't wanna go to school,…" he growled rolling over. An impish grin crossed the girl's face, a fang protruded from her mouth slightly, and she did a startling good impersonation of Raven "Young man! Get up and go to school!"

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm going" he said sleepily half-rolling half- sliding off the bed, before coming to his senses and growling "AIMEE!" she burst out laughing. Only to be smacked in the face by a pillow enveloped in dark energy. "Cheater!" she yelled as the same pillow whacked her in the head repeatedly

He merely grinned and the pillow whacked her harder "OW! Hey cut it out OW! We've got import- OW! Important stuff to do." He stopped letting the pillow fall back on the bed, "What are we supposed to be doing anyway, I forget"

"Dunno"

"GAH! I hate time travel! I always forget things"

"You time traveled? SWEET!" Cyborg cut in

"Oh yeah, probably hasn't been invented yet, along with cell phones, color TV, exc." The girl said waving her hand vaguely

"HEY! We're not that old!" Beast Boy interjected indignantly, "And I still can't believe you're my children!"

"No? I've got proof, lookie" Aimee (the girl) said taking a small silver rectangular object from her belt, and handed it to Beast boy. Seeing his confused look "It's a Memory recording device thing." She pushed a button on the side and a holographic screen popped up.

She pushed a few buttons on the device and said, "Hmm… lets see. Ah! Here we go!"

Aimee and Corey, who were about 4, were pulling on a large stuffed bear and yelling "MINE!"

_Till Corey managed to pull it out of his twin's grasp, she took a deep breath and shrieked at the top of her lungs "DADDY!"_

_A tall balding (HEHE!) green skinned man pulled the teddy bear from Corey's hands and put it on top of a nearby dresser. Causing both of the twins to cry._

_As soon as he left the room they stopped and with a grin from Corey the Bear was enveloped in dark energy and retrieved from the dresser. And they were fighting over it again._

Aimee giggled as Beast boy cried "NOOO! I'm bald!"

Happy giggled as raven pulled out her violet hair, "WHY! WHY BEAST BOY OF ALL PEOPLE!"

_Knowledge mused, "Well at least we know you can love"_

_Rage roared " NO SHE CANNOT LOVE!"_

_Affection squealed "THEIR JUST SO CUTE!"_

_Happy nodded in agreement_

_Timid had already fainted…_

"_Still! Why beast boy?"_

_Knowledge adjusted her glasses "Well you have had a bit of a crush on him since-"_

"_Shut it four eyes!" rude and raven snapped simultaneously _

"_GRrrrr…this is hopeless I might as well go and face my fears" _Raven groaned rubbing her temples, trying to massage her headache away. She stood up from her seat on her bed, and walked over to the door heading to the med. Lab

Beast boy let out a odd squeak as she walked in, and hid behind Aimee

**WHEEEE! 2 CHAPTERS! Sorry about it being so short I promise the chapters WILL get longer!**

**I actually have almost had this finished for like 2 days but I have writer block so I forced the ending out of my brain by blasting Nine inch nails and eating an entire package of Oreos and a jug of milk**

**Also haven't had much time to write because band practice, and my upcoming trip to north Carolina**

**Cya!**


End file.
